Troubles of Jack O'Neill
by ree587
Summary: Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

SUMMARY: I stink at doing summaries besides it would give away the whole story.

* * *

The alarms were screaming the base. "Unauthorized off world activation! Unauthorized off world activation! All security teams to the gateroom!"

Jack O'Neill ran for the gateroom expecting the worst. He had no idea what he would find.

* * *

Jack ran into the gateroom to find a Jaffa holding his second in front of him. Others were scattered around the room with soldiers lying on the floor, dead and dying. "What are you doing?" Jack yelled.

"We're going to take her with us."

"Not a chance." Jack aimed for the Jaffa only to have him move Sam at the last minute. The bullet slammed into her head.

When the Jaffa dropped her, Jack shot him right between the eyes. He then flipped his P-90 to fully automatic and opened fire on the other Jaffa, killing them all.

At that point, Teal'c, Daniel and General Hammond got the doors open to see the carnage in the gateroom. Daniel knelt beside Sam and picked her up. Jack sat down heavily on the ramp, laying his gun beside him.

"Would you mind telling me what happened in here, Colonel?" the general asked.

"Well sir, when I got here, the security teams were down and Carter was being held by one of the Jaffa. I thought I had a clear shot and took it. He moved her the second after I pulled the trigger. The bullet killed her. He dropped her and I slaughtered all of them."

"Maybe we should try to contact the Nox?" Daniel suggested.

"They buried their gate after we left, remember?" Jack said.

"I still have that device that we used to contact them when the Tollans needed help. Maybe we can contact them again."

General Hammond nodded. "It's worth a try. Do it."

* * *

Hours later, the gate activated and Lya walked through. Daniel walked up to her. "Lya, it is good to see you again. I would ask for your help. Sam has been killed. Can you help us?"

"We can. Bring her and follow me." With that, Daniel followed Lya through the gate to the Nox homeworld, leaving Jack, Teal'c and General Hammond to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

SUMMARY: I stink at doing summaries besides it would give away the whole story.

* * *

The next day SG-1 sleeps till 5:00pm and when they wake up the go to the Nox home world. They find utter destruction. 

Daniel says "Oh no, this is not good. I hope the Nox is alive."

The team looks for the Nox and they find a village.

Daniel says "What happened here."

Nox say "The Orri came and destroyed everything."

Jack says "This one is still here though."

The Nox say "We made it invisible."

Jack says "Oh yea, I forgot about that well can u help us."

The Nox say "With what."

Jack shows the Nox and says "This is what we need help with."

The Nox say "Yes we will."

The Nox heal her visible.

* * *

Two hours later she wakes up and says "You shot me jack." 

Jack says "On accident Sam."

Sam says "Ya right."

Jack says "It was on accident, the Jafa moved you it to the bullets path."

Sam says "So that's why he moved me."

They go back home to leave again to a new planet.

Ancients live there and SG-1 is surprised that they fond the Ancients home world.

Daniel says "wow, we fond the ancients home world."

Jack says "Sweat we could use there help in future."

* * *

They go back home after a few hours. 

And during debriefing General Hammond doesn't believe SG-1.

The gate starts dialing over the inner come you here "All security teams report to the gateroom."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

SUMMARY: I stink at doing summaries besides it would give away the whole story.

* * *

Hammond says "It's the Nox, stand down"

Hammond says "What brings you here?"

Nox say "We need a place to stay for a while."

Hammond says "we would be happy to let u stay here but you have to stay in the mouton."

Nox say "Ok, why do we need to stay in the mouton during our stay."

Hammond says "Because we don't people think that your weird and asking were you live."

Nox say "Ok, no problem."

Hammond says to an officer "Escort the Nox to there quarters."

The officer says "Yes, sir."

While the officer escorts the Nox to there quarters the base starts to shake.

Over the inner come they hear "All personal to the gateroom."

Jack goes to the gateroom to find Anubis standing at the gate about to go though when jack troughs a grenade at Anubis feet.

And when the smoke clears Anubis is on the other side of the gate room and the gate shuts down.

So they take Anubis to an interrogation room and question him on how he got here and were his ship is.

Anubis says "I will never tell you."

General Hammond says "Do u want my to get jack in here, cause I will ask him to come in here with a p-90 and have him open fire."

Anubis says "You know that won't affect me at all."

General Hammond says "I know but I want to see what you'll do when he fires at you and why it won't affect you."

Anubis says "I got here bye ship and that's all I'm telling you until I get something to eat in this dump."

And 5 minutes later Anubis gets half a pizza.


End file.
